What They Do When There’s Nothing To Do
by renai and sheia
Summary: Nothing to summarize. It’s just some PWP. MitKo, SenRu and hintage of MakixFujima. BTW, Rukawa's kinda OOC


**Title:** What They Do When There's Nothing To Do (for lack of a better title)

**Authors:** Renaissance and Sheiakurei

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk belongs not to us but to Inoue, its creator.

**Pairing(s):** MitsuixKogure, SendohxRukawa, MakixFujima

**Genre/Rating:** Romance; R

**Summary:** Nothing to summarize. It's just some PWP.

**Author's Notes:** Our first SD fanfiction! I think Rukawa's a bit OOC here, so is Sakuragi (and probably everyone else) demo bear with us…I did mention this is our first SD fic, right? Be nice and R&R!

**Enjoy!**

Kogure laughed out loud at the television as he watched the Simpsons and ate through a bowl of popcorn. He, Mitsui, and Rukawa, both his teammates on his high school's basketball team, shared an apartment fully furnished and stocked courtesy of the aforementioned high school (1). Of course, then again, they stocked it with their own replenishment such as junk food, beer, some smokes for Mitsui and tons upon tons of meat and vegetable products for Kogure and Rukawa, Anzai's orders. Mitsui reappeared beside the couch Kogure was currently occupying, setting down a bottle of beer on Kogure's portion of the coffee table and three on his.

"Oi, shtop hoggin' the booze…" Kogure slurred.

"You're already drunk and you've had like, what? Three?" Mitsui pointed out, looking warily at the bottles of beer on the far right of the table, "Besides, one more could put you away, two would tuck you into bed!" He laughed.

"But 'ya can carry me back to my room, can't you?" Kogure batted his eyelashes at his teammate. Mitsui sat down and pulled Kogure closer to him by the waist.

"That's _not_ what I had in mind…" he whispered. Kogure gasped softly and Mitsui latched his lips on the back of his neck and nibbled around it to the other side. He tilted his head forward a bit so Mitsui could gain better access to it, shivering as the ex-MVP teased the sensitive spots he had long since found there. Mitsui pulled away and layed back down on the couch bringing Kogure down with him. Kogure stretched out over him and kissed him with all the passion he could muster in his half-brain-dead state. "Mmm…you taste good…" Mitsui murmured as Kogure kissed his throat.

"I taste better in other parts…" Kogure murmured, sitting back up and straddling Mitsui' waist. He pulled the old jersey, which he was currently wearing, over his head. Mitsui grinned and pulled him back down.

"You're not usually like this…" he noted, "I like it... I should get you drunk more often…" he murmured before capturing Kogure's mouth in a wet kiss. Kogure slipped his tongue into Mitsui' mouth and played a little tonsil-tennis with his lover while pulling off his counterpart's (for the first time in his life) polo. Mitsui ran his hands down Kogure's front, tracing his index finger around the muscles he found there. He licked Kogure's chest. Kogure moaned loudly, arching his back to Mitsui' tongue. The door flung open and Rukawa strode in, slamming it behind him. He sat down on the other couch ignoring the couple making out. He grabbed a beer and the popcorn off the table and started munching while flipping the channel to Nickelodeon. Spongebob Squarepants was on. Mitsui pulled away and sat up, settling Kogure in between his legs and in the crook of his neck. "What's you're problem?" he asked as Kogure nibbled on his neck. He ignored the vice captain.

"What's his?" Rukawa shot back annoyedly, gesturing to Kogure.

"Drunk. Don't ignore the question," Mitsui argued.

"Che. He never was able to hold his liquor" Rukawa muttered, glancing at the bottles of beer.

"I said don't ignore the question" Mitsui muttered, wrapping his long legs around Kogure's waist. He French kissed the shorter guy.

"…it really isn't any of your business" Rukawa muttered.

"Au Contraire, mes amie!" Mitsui joked, "It is. I'm your teammate, I'm your housemate, I am your buddy."

"What about me?" Kogure asked, pouting. Rukawa almost had to laugh were he not in such a bad mood as he was today. Kogure was the serious of them three. Mitsui was the trash-talker, Rukawa was the goody-goody and Kogure was the brains that kept the apartment running, that's why it was more than funny to see him acting like a jealous little kid who hated sharing his candy but was obliged to. Mitsui kissed him.

"You're my mate. Period" he murmured. Rukawa suddenly thought of his own love life. Well _his_ mate was suddenly the biggest jerk he could think of. He returned his glance to the TV as Mitsui jammed a hand down Kogure's shorts, eliciting a gasp and a groan from him. Kogure wrapped his arms around Mitsui neck a bit awkwardly since the latter was behind and kissed him deliciously, once in a while whimpering from the… massage Mitsui was giving him. "So? You haven't answered my question."

"…" Rukawa muttered. The doorbell rang. Mitsui stood up to get it. Kogure pouted cutely.

"Um… Is Rukawa here? I really need to talk to him… It's kinda urgent…" Mitsui gasped. It was Sendoh of the opposing team and their biggest rivals in basketball, Ryonan.

"Um… Rukawa…" he called into the apartment without taking his eyes off Sendoh.

"I'm not home!!!" Rukawa shouted angrily. Sendoh pushed the door open and stepped inside, standing in front of Rukawa.

"We need to talk."

"You need to move. I can't see the TV" Rukawa retorted.

"Now."

"What's to talk about?" he asked talking a swig of his half-empty beer. Mitsui raised an eyebrow and picked Kogure up. Even Kogure wasn't so drunk as not to notice Sendoh but he didn't bother saying anything once in Mitsui' arms. Mitsui brought both of them to Kogure's room and locked the door. Sendoh looked back at Rukawa and knelt in front of the latter.

"Rukawa, I'm sorry…" he murmured. Rukawa ignored him. He stood up again and pressed his lips to Rukawa's. Rukawa pushed him away and stood up.

"You can't always get what you want with a few sweet words and a kiss!" he shouted angrily.

"Fuck! Don't you dare shout at me! It's not your right! You didn't bother finding out what happened you just assumed that that was that!" Sendoh shouted back.

"I don't care what the _hell_ happened! All I know is what I saw and that's all there is to it!"

"Hey! I don't know or care shit about no fuck! Shut up or get out! You're making a racket!" Mitsui shouted, poking his head out of Kogure's room. Rukawa frowned and sat down again.

"Fine! Tell me what happened" he dared. Sendoh sat down on the coffee table opposite Rukawa cautiously. He sighed and started.

"Kenji broke up with Maki." Rukawa's eyes widened, looking horrified beyond belief.

"What?! Why?" he gaped.

"Maki hit Kenji. His lip burst. I was sucking the blood before it clogged (2). That's what you saw and thought I was kissing Kenji" Sendoh sighed, looking down. Rukawa was stunned.

"Why couldn't he do it on his own?" he asked, a hint of jealousy still evident. Sendoh smiled softly, tracing Rukawa's jaw line before murmuring:

"Love, he was depressed… Much like I'd be if I'd lose you…" He moved closer and kissed Rukawa softly on the lips, running his hands through Rukawa's hair.

"For rivals, you sure are horny" a voice called thoughtfully. Rukawa knew it was Kogure but he didn't bother looking up, he just pulled Sendoh closer. Sendoh bent one knee and rested it in between Rukawa's legs, pulling the latter up, pressing their bodies together in one fluid motion.

"What?!!!" Mitsui shouted, hurrying out of the room, a blanket around his waist. An erotic sight greeted him with Rukawa's polo somewhat not fully off but down at his elbows and Sendoh sucking hotly at his neck. Rukawa's head was tilted back while his button and fly was open with one of Sendoh's hands in it, the other was behind his neck, supporting it. A few buttons were scattered on the floor. Mitsui raised an eyebrow feeling his… um… lower bodily area grow. Kogure stepped back and brushed his fingers teasingly over it. Mitsui nearly groaned but was at least pulled out of his trance. "Oi! You're going out with him?! He's from 'the other side' remember?" he reminded, using the quotation sign with his fingers. Rukawa looked at him shrugging.

"Well if you can't beat 'em, fuck 'em" he replied.

"Oi, I resent that!" Sendoh argued. Rukawa kissed him to shut him up, grinding their hips together. Kogure followed suit with his own lover, turning around to face him and backing his up against the wall. "Damn… You know what? I just might take you up on that offer" Sendoh murmured, pulling Rukawa by his shirt to his room and passing the couple making out heavily in the hallway. Kogure ground his hips against Mitsui's. Mitsui groaned loudly though Kogure seemed to be unfazed.

"Oi! Get a room!" Rukawa teased. Mitsui shot a glare at him.

"As if you don't need one!" he shot back as Sendoh slammed the door shut. Both Kogure's hands slipped down to the blanket Mitsui had around his hips and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. Mitsui copied his example, Kogure's boxers pooling at his feet. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh, fuck. Get that will you love?" he murmured pulling Kogure's boxers back up for him while kissing his lover's stomach. Kogure smiled and walked to the door as Mitsui scrambled for Kogure's drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. Kogure opened the door woozily. Miyagi and Sakuragi raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. Hisashi and I are just—" Mitsui suddenly appeared and clamped a hand over Kogure's mouth.

"Ahehehe… he's um… drunk… you'll have to excuse him" he explained, laughing nervously. Sakuragi eyed the bottles on the coffee table.

"After three bottles of beer?" he asked.

"You _know_ he can't hold his liquor" Mitsui pointed out, "Besides he doesn't drink remember?"

"Yeah, then what's with?" Miyagi asked.

"Um… I—"

_Crash_

Sakuragi frowned. "What's Rukawa doingin there?" he asked taking a step into the apartment. Mitsui kept him out.

"It's nothing. Rukawa's just—"

"Fu—"

"Fu… funny… hehe… he's funny… um… goofing off in his room again" Mitsui laughed nervously again, pinching Kogure's side. Kogure yelped through his lover's fingers.

"Oh… ooookay… anyway, the guys and us are thinking of going out. Would you like to join us after Rukawa is finished… goofing off and you grab a pair of _your_ boxers instead of Kogure's…" Miyagi started uncertainly. Mitsui blushed.

"W… wait. These are mine…" he lied.

"Hah! We _bought_ those for Kogure" Sakuragi laughed.

"Oh… yeah… I must've got the wrong ones from the laundry…" Mitsui mumbled.

"As I recall, laundry is Saturday and Kogure usually fixes the laundry so it's impossible to get a mix up; it's now Friday, one week later, and Kogure hasn't been drunk all week so the only way for you to get those is if you've borrowed them or stolen them from the vice's drawer" Miyagi analyzed (3). Mitsui's blushed deepened. Suddenly, Sakuragi burst out laughing. Mitsui looked at him.

"Wha?" he wondered, gaping slightly at the mysterious outburst. Miyagi glared at Sakuragi before laughing out loud himself.

"We already _know_ about you and Megane-kun" he told Mitsui after finally calming down, brushing a few tears of mirth from his eyes. Mitsui's jaw fell slack which caused Sakuragi to laugh even more.

"Oi! Will you shut up!" Akagi shouted from his room. Sakuragi stuck his tongue out at him.

"H… how did you know?" Mitsui asked.

"Kogure told us the first time you did… it" Sakuragi explained. Mitsui shot a glare at Kogure who meeped and hid behind him. "Well we are really planning to—" Another loud crash issued from Rukawa's room.

"_Honestly!_ What is Rukawa _doing _in there?" Miyagi asked, forgetting the topic of their discussion.

"Um… we don't really know…" Mitsui shrugged as he felt Kogure slip his arms around his waist and lick up and down the back of his neck. He shivered.

"So?"

"No thanks. You go ahead, I really do think Kogure's had enough beer for one day" he smirked.

"Fine. Say hi to Rukawa will ya and tell him not to trash your place. Poor Megane-kun, he'd have to clean up" Sakuragi saluted and walked away. Mitsui shut the door turned to look Kogure who looked at him innocently.

"Why you little devil…" he teased, pushing Kogure back while he advanced. Suddenly Kogure tripped sending both of them sprawling on the floor. Mitsui lapped his lover's neck pleasurably, making Kogure shiver.

"Mm… love you…" Kogure murmured.

"Welcome back to the world of the sober" Mitsui kissed him roughly, slowly divesting him of his boxers. Kogure pushed him back. "What?" Mitsui asked.

"Hisashi, let's take Rukawa's advice and help my room serve it's purpose" Kogure murmured as Mitsui' lips hovered about five millimeters above his. He whimpered a bit when he realized Mitsui wasn't going to kiss him. Mitsui smiled and granted Kogure's request. His hands traveled down Kogure's side to his thighs. "Mmph… stop it… it's ticklish…"

"Never realized you were…" Mitsui murmured, lips so close that it brushed against Kogure's as he spoke. Kogure moaned.

"Mm… stop it…" he moaned half-heartedly. Mitsui' hands brushed over his unmentionables. "Stop it, Hisashi…"

"What? You don't like it?" Mitsui asked, teasingly.

"Actually I just thought we should continue in the room" Kogure murmured. Mitsui picked Kogure up and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh, you are going to be _so _sorry you said that…"

--------------

Um… wehehe… feedback appreciated… :p

(1) Let's just _assume_ that Shohoku provides apartments. Just for this fic.

(2) Okay, so I don't really know if blood clogs if you don't suck it out after a lip bursts (it probably doesn't) but, again, let's _assume_ it does.

(3) Okay, this is rather hard to understand, but even harder to explain. Sorry. Go ahead and interpret it how you want to.


End file.
